<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bernatt -- Doldrums by MaureenLycaon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22730767">Bernatt -- Doldrums</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaureenLycaon/pseuds/MaureenLycaon'>MaureenLycaon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>World of Warcraft, World of Warcraft: Warlords of Draenor - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:15:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>141</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22730767</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaureenLycaon/pseuds/MaureenLycaon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bernatt Harrick, Forsaken alchemist, muses about how quiet business is -- the day before the Dark Portal opens.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bernatt -- Doldrums</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>(Bernatt Harrick, a Forsaken alchemist, finds business a trifle quieter than he would like. He is completely unaware that the Dark Portal will open tomorrow and the Iron Horde's forces will pour out, launching another war.</p><p>Copyright disclaimer: the Warcraft universe and games belong to Blizzard Entertainment. Only the interpretation and these particular words belong to me, Maureen Lycaon. No copyright challenge intended.)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The difficulty with peacetime is that the demand for certain illicit substances drops off. I had hoped that the chaos and suffering in post-siege Orgrimmar would make up for the loss of market, but Orgrimmar is recovering faster than I expected. These mortals can be entirely <i>too</i> resilient.</p><p>I should not complain. That business did well while it lasted, and I still do a reasonable, mostly legal trade. It simply is no longer a brisk one. I am even opening up a small trade in fertility potions! It seems that Lord Morningshard and Lady Sunhammer are not the only ones considering settling down and having a family.</p><p>Still, I find myself hoping for something to happen that will increase the demand for my products again. It would be especially pleasing if that something were to prove lethal to the Alliance races.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>